Without Law
by PandorAxel
Summary: - UA - Dur de résumer un OS sans tout dire, venez plutôt lire.


**Titre : Without Law**

**Auteur : PandorAxel again ^^**

**Disclaimer : Square Enix encore et encore.**

**Rating : M pour le lemon**

* * *

_Il faisait noir, trop noir pour qu'on sente le danger arriver. Mais c'était normal, c'était la nuit. Ca faisait un moment qu'il l'observait. Et là, ils étaient face à face. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à sa vue. Il pouvait imaginer son sang s'affoler dans son corps. Mais il ne reculerait pas. Non il irait jusqu'au bout. La pitié n'était pas un sentiment qui l'habitait. Il n'eut même pas d'hésitation. Au moment même où il l'avait entre-aperçu, son destin s'était joué. Sa beauté était frappante. Il le voulait, il fallait qu'il soit sien. Il avança, un sourire carnassier étirant le coin de ses lèvres _

_« Bonsoir. »_

_OoOoOoOo  
_

Axel dans un parc, assis sur un banc avec ses amis. Puis il le sentit. Une sensation très étrange. Celle du sang qui tambourine dans ses veines. Instinctivement il ferma les yeux, portant sa main à sa carotide, esquissant une légère grimace sous un élan de douleur. Il rouvrit ses yeux brusquement, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un autour de lui. Mais non, personne. Il était pourtant sur d'être observé. Ses amis lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Il leur fit un grand sourire en leur répondant qu'il était juste un peu fatigué, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Et il les berna.

Il rentra chez lui, en fin d'après-midi. En mettant ses clés dans sa serrure il ressentit cette impression de ne pas être seul. Mais cette fois encore il ne vit personne. Mettant tout cela sur le compte de la fatigue il alla se coucher. Touchant encore une fois son cou douloureux avec ses mains glacées.

Le réveil fut difficile, déjà se réveiller après une nuit pleine de cauchemars n'était jamais agréable, mais en plus être réveillé par une douleur lancinante inexpliquée c'était encore pire. Avant de bouger de son lit il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Jurant contre sa peau gelée. Et toujours cette douleur dans le creux du cou. Il regarda dans un miroir, avant même de déjeuner ou de faire quoi que se soit d'autre. Mais rien, aucune marque, rien d'anormal. Il jura entre ses dents et se fit un petit-déjeuner. Qu'il vomit presque aussitôt. Faisant comme si de rien était il fila sous la douche, bien brûlante pour le réchauffer, puis alla retrouver ses amis, dans le même parc que la veille, leur endroit à eux. Ils y restèrent tout l'après-midi, encore une fois. Lézardant au soleil comme des adolescents normaux profitant des beaux jours de l'été.

Mais en rentrant chez lui son corps le brûlait de toute part. Il avait chaud à en étouffer, il gisait par terre, cherchant de la fraicheur sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain. Soudain il s'assit sur ses coudes en vitesse, haletant, cherchant encore cette présence qu'il sentait. Alors qu'il ne vit personne il cria un bon coup, observant ses avant-bras rougit. C'était impossible qu'il ai eu un coup de soleil en une après-midi, surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'exposait ainsi. Et cette douleur qui ne partait pas. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée il alla sous la douche, sauf que cette fois le jet était glacé. Son corps était aussi chaud que s'il brûlait, il fallait qu'il éteigne cet incendie. Après sa douche il se recoucha, n'avalant rien.

oOoOo

_Il se réveillait, la pièce était en damier blanc et noir, comme un terrain géant d'échec. Et il était à la place d'un pion. Sa gorge le brûlait, hurlant dans sa tête qu'il fallait qu'il boive. Mais il n'avait rien. Puis deux yeux le fixaient, bleus, profonds, terrifiants. Alors il n'avait plus soif, mais quand il regardait ses mains elles étaient pleines de sang. Et il aurait pu jurer que ce n'était pas le sien. Et toujours ses deux yeux, qui avaient l'air de plus en plus content. _

_oOoOoO  
_

Il se réveilla, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus. Il était trempé, après avoir trop transpiré dans son lit. Par réflexe il regarda ses mains, elles étaient tout à fait propres, sans trace de sang. Encore une fois il recracha son déjeuné. Il soupira et reparti se coucher. Déjà épuisé par le soleil.

Il retomba dans des cauchemars sans fin, retrouvant ces yeux qui le suivaient partout.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla la nuit était déjà tombée. N'appréciant pas spécialement de rester enfermé il alla dehors. Marchant dans les endroits peu éclairés qu'il connaissait par cœur. Mais cette fois il avait une drôle d'impression, comme si il lui manquait un souvenir lié à cet endroit, et d'ailleurs, qu'avait-il fait deux nuits auparavant ? Il était sur d'être ici. Mais pourquoi et avec qui, il n'en savait rien.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser beaucoup de question qu'une femme passa devant lui. S'arrêtant pour le draguer au passage. Quelque chose en lui crépitait. Deux marques apparurent sous ses yeux, laissant voir qu'il n'était plus le même. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, l'enlaçant doucement alors qu'il était en train de laisser couler dans sa gorge le fluide sanguin de cette innocente victime. Il sentit une odeur de brûlé et reprit ses esprits. Il tenait toujours la fille dans ses bras, un adorable ange blond… Enfin de son vivant. Il l'avait déjà vu, elle s'appelait Naminé et elle avait son âge. Mais il n'y avait plus en elle le moindre signe de vie. Pire elle était en train de se transformer en poussière entre les doigts d'Axel. Il regarda ses mains pleines de sang, mais il n'avait plus soif. Il rentra chez lui en courant, réalisant qu'il venait de faire exactement la même chose que dans ce cauchemar qui le hantait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Il se contemplait dans le miroir. Regardant sa peau laiteuse, aussi pâle que froide. Et ces marques sous ses yeux, deux triangles inversés, ressemblant à ses larmes, il ouvrit la bouche pour constater que ses dents étaient plus pointues que jamais.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?

_Tu aimerais le savoir hein ?_

Il se retourna, reconnaissant cette voix, pourtant il ne l'avait jamais entendue. Forcement que si, elle lui était tellement familière. Il était sure que deux magnifiques et effroyables yeux bleus allaient avec, ainsi qu'un sourire carnassier.

_Souviens-toi. Trouves moi. C'est ta seule chance de sortir de tout ça. _

Il fallait qu'il trouve. Qui étaient-ils ? Autant lui que cette voix dans sa tête. Il savait que les réponses étaient liées, en en trouvant une il trouverait l'autre. Mais comment trouver ? Il était presque sur que c'était lié avec la rue où il avait tué Naminé. Mais vu l'effet que le soleil avait sur lui il préféra se coucher, attendant la tombée de la nuit avant d'aller enquêter.

Dans la ruelle il eu beau chercher il ne vit rien. Il retomba juste sur quelqu'un, qui fut sa deuxième victime. Effrayé de tout ça et surtout par lui-même il décida de quitter la ville. Prenant un keffieh jaune, il sortit. A la gare il prit un billet allé de train, le plus loin qu'il pouvait avec son argent. Il se mit aussi éloigné qu'il pouvait des fenêtres, pour ne pas prendre le soleil. Et il arriva enfin à destination … quelle ironie. Le plus loin de là où il était c'était la plage, un endroit très lumineux et exposé aux rayons solaires. Il s'enfonça dans l'eau, préférant s'éloigner des gens pour ne pas faire de nouvelle victime. Il se laissa bercer par les vagues, n'essayant même pas de revenir sur la plage. Et le rythme de la mer changea. Les vagues étaient fortes, le vent puissant. Axel coulait, mais il n'avait rien vu venir, et sa conscience lui disait de se laisser mourir. Il ferma les yeux en sentant qu'il heurtait quelque chose de tranchant. Il savait que c'était la fin. Pourtant il sentit deux bras se resserrer autour de lui dans une prise ferme, il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, trouvant en face de lui deux océans bleus, glacials. Et il s'évanoui.

OoOoOoOo

_Il était encore allé se promener dans la ville. La connaissant par cœur il allait même dans les ruelles mal éclairées. Mais cette nuit là. Adossé contre le mur il n'était pas seul. L'autre devait faire largement une tête de moins que lui, malgré la pénombre il arrivait à voir qu'il était blond, très décoiffé. Et ses yeux étaient magnifiques, bleus, profonds, irrésistibles. Il se stoppa n'osant pas avancer vers cet homme qui dégageait une aura puissante. Mais l'homme, lui, avait avancé, laissant voir sur son visage un sourire inquiétant. Il s'était approché de lui, lâchant un « Bonsoir » d'une voix envoutante. Axel avait peur, mais il ne bougea pas, il savait déjà qu'il était la proie de ce garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il frissonna au contact des bras glacés, mais ne se débâti pas. Il sentit une langue se balader dans son cou. Le garçon passa une main dans les cheveux rouges d'Axel, ce dernier soupira d'extase, se faisant plaquer un peu plus contre le mur. Le froid, puis une morsure, et plus rien. Juste un rire lointain en écho._

_OoOoOoOoO  
_

Ses paupières acceptèrent de s'ouvrir au bout d'un moment. Il essaya de se relever. Il était dans un lit, sous une couette à motif de damier, dans une chambre. N'était-il pas censé être mort ? Puis tout lui revint en tête : son rêve, sa noyade, cet homme …

Et il était là, adossé à la chambranle de la porte, exactement comme il l'était au mur lors de leur première rencontre. Il souri, et s'approcha :

« -Bonjour Axel.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Roxas.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Tu ne le sais donc pas ?

-Je suis … un vampire ? »

Comme réponse il n'eut qu'un sourire, encore plus grand qu'avant. Roxas s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant sur le lit. Faisant monter ses mains sur le torse d'Axel qui soupira de bien être. Cette réaction le fit rougir. Il était censé détester cet homme, ce Roxas, c'est lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Pourtant il le désirait, plus que tout, plus qu'il n'avait jamais rien voulu il le voulait.

Roxas posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Axel. Mordillant celle du bas et aspirant le sang qui s'en échappait. II s'assit sur sa victime. Enlevant le t-shirt du rouquin alors qu'il faisait se rencontrer leurs langues. Axel enleva à son tour la chemise de l'autre garçon, retirant aussi son pantalon par la même occasion. Le blond sourit à cette initiative, et envoya valser quelque part dans la pièce tous les vêtements qui leurs restaient. A son plus grand bonheur la virilité d'Axel était déjà tendue. Il le masturba avec une de ses mains, pendant qu'il introduisait un de ses longs doigts dans son intimité. Au moment où il entendit s'échapper de sa bouche un gémissement de plaisir il enfila deux autres doigts. Une fois qu'il estima le garçon à la chevelure rouge prêt il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe. L'intimité d'Axel était aussi étroite que pouvait le laisser imaginer sa silhouette générale, et il était foutrement chaud, comme habité par le feu. Voyant qu'Axel commençait à se détendre, Roxas entama un lent mouvement de va et viens. S'enfonçant un peu plus profond à chaque coup de buttoir. Axel frustré par cette lenteur accéléra de lui-même la cadence. Et Roxas toucha ce point qui leur ferait voir des étoiles à tous les deux. Un cri de plaisir brut lui confirma qu'il était au bon endroit. Il donna plus de puissance à ses va et viens, heurtant ce point à chaque fois. Axel criait le nom de celui qui le possédait, il enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau, le marquant à chaque griffure. Laissant dans se peau un signe que lui aussi il lui appartenait. Roxas sentait Axel se resserer de plus en plus, et ils jouirent en même temps.

« Roxas pourquoi moi ? »

Ils se faisaient face, enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux, encore tout brumeux de l'acte qui venait de se dérouler.

« -Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Axel, au premier regard j'ai su que je voulais te posséder.

-Et moi, je t'aime ou ce n'est qu'une illusion ?

-Je suis un vampire beau rouquin, pas un magicien, c'est ton cœur tout seul qui décide de qui tu aimes. Mais … même si tu m'avais pas aimé je t'aurais quand même eu, je te l'ai dit je voulais te posséder, même s'il aurait fallu utiliser la force pour ça je l'aurais fait. »

Sur ces dernières paroles Roxas avait un sourire allant jusqu'à ses yeux, en totale opposition avec les mots qu'il était en train de prononcer. Mais Axel n'avait plus peur de ce sourire, car il savait que derrière cet air menaçant se cachait des preuves d'amour.

Axel se pencha vers son beau bourreau, et lui murmura contre le cou : « Tu n'aura jamais besoin d'employer la force pour me posséder, je suis à toi tout entier. » Avant de le mordre à son tour.

* * *

**L'ironie pure de cette histoire c'est que je l'ai écrite en m'vidant d'mon sang par le nez xD Nan plus serieusement chui pas sure que se soit normal de saigner pendant 2 heures non-stop o.O**

**Et sinon j'tiens plus ou moins à la dédier à Ariani Lee, elle qui m'avait fait part du fait qu'elle aime pas trop Roxas en uke tout mignon. En fait c'est sa réfléxion qui m'a donné envie d'écrire une fiction où il serait le seme carrément, et terrifiant.  
**

**Huh bref OSEB d'ma vie. Review ? :D**


End file.
